


Gifts

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Implied Cor/Prompto past, Prompto Spoilers, Spoilers, Trust, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Obviously there has to be a way to be able to summon for the king or prince, right? Prompto is afraid of being found out as he goes to learn how to summon his weapons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how to label this one but it had been floating in my head so I had to get it out.

A vice had wrapped around Prompto’s lungs, and promptly fell into the pit of his stomach as he laid eyes on the castle steps. Forcing in a deep breath, he took each stair, making his way to the grand doors. Today was the day, he would be able to summon weapons, like Noctis and the others. With their trip just around the corner, it was important to act as a proper crowns guard. The prince had told him yesterday, after a long bout of training, well it was mostly Gladiolus beating them into the dirt, to come and receive the gift. Everyone had acted casual about the ordeal, so it couldn’t be that bad, right? The blond swallowed hard as he thought about what the process could be like. He pictured men in dark cloaks around him, chanting as they held up knives. The thought made him shudder and shake his head. It was modern times, they wouldn’t have to cut him open, would they?  
Prompto stopped on the last step, unable to move another step foreword. Noctis had mentioned it was a gift for the men of Lucis who protected the king and his kingdom. He stopped breathing, his heart beating so hard he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. Placing a hand over his right wrist, over the wrist band he had always worn, Prompto tried to calm down. Would they discover who he really was, what he really was. There was a heavy thrumming in his ears, his blood racing, making him dizzy. No one could ever know he was from Niflheim. Prompto would lose more than just Noctis, he would lose everything. The thoughts of men with knives came to him again, but this time they were there to take, not to give. Tears pricked at his eyes, his vision was blurring, but from the tears of the dizzy feeling he wasn’t sure. He just needed to breath. In and out, one more time, and another. Slowly he felt his heart ease up, and his breath came back to him.  
Turning on his heels, the blond began making his way back down the stairs he had come from. He would call his friend later, and say he came down with the flu. No time to figure out how to summon weapons, he would need to stay in bed until Noctis came back from the wedding. But he didn’t want to miss the wedding, he was the best man after all, he couldn’t. Prompto whined loudly, holding his covered wrist to his chest. He wished he would have thought to ask then what it would be like to get the power to summon, at least he could have an idea of if he was safe or not. Whining again, Prompto flailed, and stomped his feet, spinning in a circle. As he spun, he saw the door had open while he was having a fit. Gladiolus stood in the doorway, both eyebrows raised. Crossing both arms over his chest, the shield shifted his weight to his left side, grinning at the blond boy.  
“Do you need to use the bathroom, Prompto?” he spoke with laughter in his voice. Bathroom!  
“Yes! It’s really bad! Like gas masks bad so I’m gonna head out, don’t want to kill everyone in the castle!” Laughing Prompto made his way back down the stairs again, only to feel a large hand wrap around his own.  
“It’s a big castle, I think we’ll be alright.” Laughing, Gladiolus pulled Prompto inside, leading him to the large staircase, just behind the main entry. Weakly the smaller man tried to pull away, but it took no time at all for Prompto to end his attempts, simply following the mountain of a man. Eyes cast down, he tried his best to keep the panic at bay, at least on his face, and in his voice.  
“H-hey, Gladdy! What’s it like?”  
“Hm?” The fore mentioned man looked over his shoulder at Prompto. Grinning at the slouched shoulders, Gladiolus spoke.  
“It’s not too bad I suppose, little draining at first.” As he opened the door ahead of Prompto he added almost absent mindedly, “I would have liked to keep my clothes on though.” Blue eyes shot wide, as Prompto’s heart began to race again. Having to stand naked in front of everyone, the idea made him nauseas. Being exposed everyone would see his stretch marks, and there would be no way to hide the bar code. The boy whimpered, covering his wrist again, he could feel death creeping in on him.  
Before more could be said, Noctis and Ignis came into view. Waving at them both, he put on his best front, jumping up in front of his friends. Noctis gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder in greeting, while Ignis preferred a small nod in his direction, both polite and cold, Prompto thought to himself. Waving his arm, to the large door behind him, Ignis used his free hand to adjust his glasses.  
“We’re ready when you are, Prompto. Best to hurry and get this over with, this way.” Gulping, Prompto followed the older man through the door and into a room that reminded Prompto of a church. Looking around the room, it was washed in a blue light from the painted windows that adorned it, he forgot his fears, at least until he heard the door slam shut behind him. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Prompto looked to his friends, giving them a crooked smile.  
“Well, let’s do this I guess.”  
“Not dressed like that I’m afraid.” With all of his nerves, Prompto had missed Cor, sitting in the front of the room, away from the others. Biting back a whimper, he watched as the man stood and made his way over to the group. He could see their mouths move, but Prompto couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of his heart beating too fast and too hard. This was it, they were going to see everything, know he was a Niflheim, and probably kill him on the spot for being a traitor. Tears were burning at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them back, not wanting to go out crying. It wasn’t until he felt a large hand on his shoulder again that Prompto came back to reality, looking at everyone around him. Gladiolus looked serious as he spoke.  
“It’s rude to just stand there when the marshal is trying to talk to you.” Prompto let out a small squeak before turning to Cor, doing his best to stand up straight.  
“Yes, sir!” He spoke with a bit too much enthusiasm for the situation, but surprisingly, Cor just chuckled and handed the boy a neatly folded pile of clothes.  
“With this you’ll be a real crowns guard, so it’s time you look the part. Go hurry up and change.” Wide eyed, Prompto took the offered clothes. Nodding, he quickly moved to a side room to change. Maybe everything will be okay, he thought as he sat the clothes down, and worked on removing his own. His heart sank as he lifted the top off of the pile. A simple black tank top hung in his hands, he sighed. Turning his wrist over he looked over the bar code, taking in the lines, letters and numbers there. Such a little thing was such a large concern, Prompto thought it was totally unfair. He had been good, well, mostly good, but he had always been loyal. That was what should have mattered, not some stupid ink on his wrist.  
Pulling the shirt over his head, he than reached for the pants, leopard print, odd pattern for a uniform. He decided it fit his personality anyway as he pulled them on using his own belt to make sure it stayed in place. All that was left of the pile was the jacket, sleeveless of course. Adjusting his clothes, Prompto figured he should at least look his best when he was about to die. Taking a deep breath, Prompto turned to the door, and then came a loud banging. Gladiolus was knocking, yelling over the sounds of his fist.  
“Hurry up in there Prompto, we don’t have all day.” Behind the door, he could hear his best friend, Noctis, snicker.  
“He’s probably still trying to tame that chocobo on his head.”  
“My hair does NOT look like a chocobo’s butt!” Chuckling, Prompto did take a second to run his hands through his hair, fluffy as always. Making his way to the door, he shoved his hands into his pockets; and felt something. Running his fingers over the fabric, it felt like leather, Prompto pulled it out, turning it over in his hands. A piece of leather, only slightly thicker than his bar code, and it buckled around his wrist tight enough not to move, no matter how he flailed his arm. Grinning, Prompto came bounding out of the room, spinning on his heels.  
“Ta da! The newest, and most handsome, crowns guard as arrived!” His laughter was cut short by Gladiolus gently knocking him on the back of the head. Gently enough Prompto nearly lost his balance.  
“Don’t be such a show off.” Chuckling, the larger man adjusted his jacket, turning to Cor and Noctis who had been awkwardly standing next to each other all the while. Cor looked Prompto over, and nodded approvingly as he stepped back, leaving the room. Noctis stepped forward to stand in front of Prompto.  
“So first, you need to choose your weapon, picture in your hands and move your hand back behind your head.” Reaching behind him, the prince summoned a simple practice sword. Prompto looked at Noctis in shock, before exclaiming, “That’s it? No ceremony or rites, just,” Prompto reached behind him, thinking about his own practice sword, and there it was in his grasp.  
“How?” There was a beat of silence before everyone laughed, Prompto stood still looking more and more confused.  
“What did you think we were going to do? Sacrifice your blood to the Six?” Noctis tried not to snort as he asked. Ignis regained composure quickly before remarking, “Perhaps he thought we’d strip him down and force the power out?” Turning to Prompto Ignis added, “The people close to the king, or prince in this case, are allowed the power to summon weapons.”  
“Yeah, you’re my best friend, Prompto, can’t get better than that.” Mouth a gape, Prompto turned to Gladiolus and pointed.  
“You said you wished they’d let you keep your clothes on, what was that about then?” The accused man roared even louder with laughter, tugging on his own crowns guard jacket.  
“You didn’t keep yours on either, we had to change into uniform. I would have rather kept my training gear on.” Flustered, Prompto felt heat rising up his face. For all of his fears, everything had been this simple. Except, his fingers traced over the leather band on his wrist. None of the others had such an embellishment. Noticing the movement, Noctis nodded to the band.  
“It was Cor’s idea, everyone’s uniform is it’s own style, and since you always wore the wrist band, he figured you should have something for your uniform as well.” Holding up his wrist, Prompto turned it slowly. He wondered if Cor had known, he had hardly met the man, and only in passing the few times he had seen him. If he knew, did that mean Prompto could tell his friends? But if he was wrong, he sighed. That was not a risk worth taking. Before he could get too lost in thought, the others had begun chatting again, offering him advice as a long day of training began. He was one of them for now, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
